The crusade report
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Rosette a journalist for her school newspaper, ends up finding out some cheesy imformation that ends up her thrown into a under ground work shop can she escape in time to warn the president about the demons attack plan...
1. The big scoop

Chapter one: The big scoop 

**AN: ****well here is another Chrno crusade fic these ideas just keep coming to me, (oh gees) remember I don't own Chrno crusade. **

"No! No, No, this won't do Rosette I need a much more interesting story not one on school dinners or how a student cried over spilt milk" cried the head teacher Ms Jean

"But Ms Jean, hardly anything interesting happens in this school anymore" replied Rosette.

It was a cool winter's day at St. Nightingale School and Rosette was showing her latest report for the school newspaper to the head teacher Ms Jean

"There is one thing how about making it up" Ms Jean suggested

"What! But that's lying" rosette said she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Yeah so all newspapers do it so why shouldn't we" replied Ms Jean shrugging

"Well not this one I'm sorry Ms Jean but this issue of the Nightingale times might be a little late" Rosette exclaimed as she turned around to leave she could hear Ms Jeans calling her back but she ignored it and went out of the door.

There was one thing she hated more then anything that was when people lied it reminded her of the time when she first came to this school she was five and her mum said they were going to Disney land she was so excited but when they left to go to Disney land it was all a trick they went to the school instead and since that day Rosette had never seen her mum again.

This memory brought tears to rosette's eyes as she sat on her desk trying to find an interesting story she could write about she began looking through other newspapers she knew it was cheating but at lest it was better then lying.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door

"Enter" called Rosette

"Hey rosette, sorry for bothering you" said her friend Joshua

"That's okay, anyway what brings you here Joshua?" asked Rosette

"I hear you want to be a journalist when you're older" replied Joshua

"That's right" said Rosette raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"Nothing, I just have a good story that you might want to investigate" replied Joshua

He passed her a newspaper she read the front page, it read

"**Another child found missing, after kidnapper strikes again…" **

Rosette gasped in horror this story really was worth investigating

"See, if you can find who is doing this you can become like a real journalist" suggested Joshua

Rosette gave Joshua a big smile and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Joshua you truly are a great friend" she cried

Joshua blushed "What are friends for" he replied

……….

That night rosette sneaked out of the school it was night time and she was very cold.

Rosette had walked about a mile as she had to trace back where the kidnap happened at 42 blooming street she found herself walking down an alley way…

"Now where do I go?" asked Rosette to herself

She unwrapped the bit of paper that Joshua gave her, it was a map _"Oh jeez, Joshua you are probably the worst map drawer in the world" _thought rosette out loud

Just then Rosette heard voices behind her, quick as a flash she hid in a turning to her right just as a man with white long hair and glasses and a woman who also with glasses and brown hair and wore a long black dress walked by…

"Remember our deal Aion help me become the president and I'll help you to be free" said the woman

"Don't worry Kate everything is in order you will become the president soon enough" the man who seemed to be named Aion replied

"Good, but tell me what if this doesn't work what then?" asked the woman who was called Kate

"It will, but I'm sure if the government refuse to back down they soon well do when they find out that their whole future was in danger" smirked Aion

"So true, you know how President Remington is about these sorts of things he will soon break" laughed Kate

Soon they were both laughing. Rosette put her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe what was happening first children disappearing and now a mad woman trying to rule America by force or maybe the children disappearing was part of this little deal this Kate person was dealing in…

Well whatever it was Rosette needed to find out more and warn the president this could become chaotic but rosette didn't know where to begin…

**BANG**

Oh-no rosette found herself on her stomach on the floor and Aion and Kate looking straight at her. Rosette sweat dropped _"oh fudge cake" _rosette cursed in her mind

"You there, girl how long have you been there" cried Aion pointing at Rosette

Rosette quickly got to her feet.

"Long enough to know you're a creep!" replied Rosette

With that she turned to make a run for it but not long after she had done that she smacked right into someone she looked up to find a large man in a cow boy hat looking at her

"Oh dear, Oh dear, my girl looks like your in big trouble my love you better come with me" said the man before reaching out a hand to grab Rosette

Rosette gulped this couldn't be good…

**AN: Well how was it not the best chapter I've ever written a bit boring but I promise it's will get interesting…very interesting XD**


	2. The work shop

Chapter two: The work shop 

The blind fold was removed from Rosette's eyes and her hands were untied the noise she heard was deafening as she looked all around her what she found brought a tear to her eye.

She saw a row of about 50 to 60 children, all dressed in rags and all covered in dirt, all of them with the same blank emotion on their faces, none of them seemed to dare look up not even for a moment each of them knew Rosette was in the room but that still didn't make them blink…

What they were doing surprised Rosette the most they seemed to be making what looked like weapons; some were making swords while others were making bows and arrows each of them had their own special job to do some shaping the metal, some flattening it out while the others stuck the bits together each job had a risk of each of these children getting badly hurt.

"All children line up now!" ordered Aion

Without hesitation the children did just as Aion said still not daring to speak

"Stand up straight" Aion ordered

And the children did, all eyes looking straight a head of them not looking at anyone not even at Aion.

"Chrno, Chrno where are you I need you!" barked Aion

"You summoned me sir" replied a calm voice from behind the line of children who moved out the way so he could walk through.

Rosette gasped as she saw the person known as Chrno he had long purple hair tied up in a plat he had a head band around his forehead and red eyes and his ears were pointed he wore a red coat with a white top tucked into a pair of red shorts and he wore simple brown shoes. Rosette found him very handsome

He stood there in front of Aion his arms crossed against his chest and an angry expression on his face.

"Where were you? Why are you never their ready when I need you!?" Aion snapped

"Well I'm sorry Aion, but I can't in two places at once now can I!?" Chrno snapped back

"I would watch you mouth if I were you my dear Chrno" Aion growled

Rosette could feel the tension between the two men she could tell how much they hate each other.

Aion cleared his trough.

"Any way we have a new prisoner, her name is Rosette I want you to show her to her cell and bring her, her new clothes and show her what we do around here, is that understood" ordered Aion

Chrno nodded and then looked at Rosette.

"You better come with me" he said beckoning rosette to come with him

She gulped as she went to follow him some how relived to be out of the way of Aion, many of the other children watched her as she walked pass but soon turned away when they heard Aion telling them to get back to work and they did just that….

……….

Rosette's heart was racing at 100 miles per hour _"Oh double fudge cake how am I going to get out of here"_ she thought to her self

She looked up at Chrno who was looking straight a head still with an angry expression on his face Rosette wondered if it was because of Aion.

"I take it you and Aion don't get on so well" Rosette said braking the silence

Chrno's eyes got narrower as he heard that comment

"No, no we don't" he replied

"Why?" asked Rosette

"Let's just say we had a disagreement" Chrno replied

"What about" Rosette asked again

"What is this, twenty questions?" snapped Chrno

Rosette stepped backwards "I was only…"

"Well don't okay, people don't like it when you poke your nose in their personal business" Chrno said

"Sorry Chrno I was only curious" Rosette replied a little shocked

Chrno sighed "It's okay I'm sorry for snapping at you" Chrno said with a smile and tapping rosette on the nose with a finger

Rosette found herself giggling and blushing slightly she wondered why? Maybe Chrno wasn't a bad person really?

They carried on walking in silence until they came to a door.

"Wait here" Chrno ordered

Rosette nodded as he entered the room. He came out of the room about a minuet later with a pair of grey trousers and top.

"Here put these on, your cell is through there get changed in their and rest I'll come and collect you for dinner in about an hour" explained Chrno passing Rosette her clothes And showing her to her cell before closing the door behind her and left…

Rosette sighed; this was going to be one hell of a night…


	3. Wrong way!

Chapter three: Wrong way!

Rosette was woken with a jolt she turned to see it was Chrno

"Hey sleepy head, time for dinner" he whispered

Rosette let out a huge sigh, when she realised she was still in the work shop after she had a wonderful dream about becoming the worlds best journalist, and all the top celebrities wanting to be interviewed by her…

"Hey Rosette your drooling" interrupted Chrno

"Huh" was the only response Chrno got out of Rosette

"Follow me" beckoned Chrno

Rosette did just that still half asleep; looking all around her the same dull grey walls she saw earlier. Chrno lead her into the dinning room which reminded her of her schools ones but less noisy….

"Line up over there to get your lunch, and then sit on any seat on the left okay never sit on the right" explained Chrno

"Why?" asked Rosette

Chrno shrugged "It's just the way Aion likes it"

And with that he left. Rosette turned to see a line of people in front of her, she sighed as she went to join the back of the queue just as a girl in front of her turned around she had brown curly hair a large round glasses…

"Hey you must be the new girl my name is Sarah" the girl whispered

"Hey Sarah, I'm Rosette" Rosette whispered back

"Silence in the line!" shouted a guard that Rosette recognised it was the strange man in the cow boy hat

Rosette growled to herself _"triple cream fudge so many rules, I doubt I'll survive" _

When Rosette and Sarah had finally reached the front of the line the strange dinner lady who seemed to have about four arms gave them each a bowl rosette looked down and cringed…

"What's that look? It's good for you; I can't believe how ungrateful kids are these days" the lady moaned

"Oh give it a rest Rizelle, I can't really blame them you're food tastes like rubbish to me" exclaimed the man in the cow boy hat

"Oh really Genai well Aion and Chrno seemed to like it" spat Rizelle

"That's because they have no choice" Genai spat back

"Oh will you two just shut up!" buttered in another guard to the far right of the room

"Who was talking to you Viede?" hissed Rizelle

Sarah tugged Rosette who was to interested in the argument that was going on she found it funny.

"Come on Rosette we better sit down" whispered Sarah

"Huh? Oh yeah" Rosette replied as she went to sit down next to Sarah who started gulping down her food like she hasn't eaten in 3 days Rosette was shocked but soon started eating her own glop they call food…it tasted horrible

After they'd eaten they were allowed to have a little Chat

"How long have you been in here Sarah?" Rosette asked

"Not long about two months" Sarah replied

"Do you know why Chrno and Aion hate each other so much?" Rosette asked

"Well they say that they are brothers and they had a disagreement but that's all I know" replied Sarah

Rosette sighed that's what Chrno had told her…

"But let's look on the bright side your on Chrno's team" Sarah exclaimed

"What's does that mean" asked Rosette raising an eye brow

"Well because there are so many of us we are split up into groups Chrno is in charge of one group while Aion is in charge of another" Sarah explained

"And how is that meant to be good" Rosette asked crossing her arms

"Because well Chrno is the softest out of all of them he does care for use in heart but in secret like he gives us extra food and deals with our injuries when we get hurt not like Aion he doesn't give a monkeys about us…plus Chrno is kind of cute" giggled Sarah

Rosette also giggled but they were soon silenced when Aion and Chrno entered the room

"Alright you little brats get back to work" he barked

All the children got in line…

"Now Chrno's team you're on washing up duties today so get scrubbing" exclaimed Aion

Chrno came over to collect his group and took them into the kitchens where lots of dirty pots and pans were all piled up it stunk of rotten fish…

"Okay form a line from the sink, Rosette you are to be first and the one doing the scrubbing next you Sarah you shall dry the rest of you will pass the dishes down to Billy who shall put them away is that understood" Chrno ordered

The children nodded and did as they were told all except rosette who didn't move

"Oh fudge why must I be the one who scrubs the plates?" she hissed

Every one gasped they couldn't believe rosette stood up for herself. Chrno leaned over her that made him seem taller

"This is your first day my lady what makes you think just because it is your first day I would make you have the day off now get MOVING!" he shouted

Rosette growled and did as she was told…

It seemed like forever before Rosette had finished the final dish the grease didn't seem to want to come of the pans by the end of it Rosette's hand were hurting and she lost a nail which was stinging…

"Okay everyone time to go back to your cells and rest tomorrow you'll be up and early" exclaimed Chrno

So off everyone went Rosette followed Sarah but she was soon stopped but a hand on her shoulder she turned to find it was Chrno

"Here put this on your broken nail, oh and sorry for shouting at you earlier I don't like shouting at children especially young girls like yourself" Chrno said sweetly

Rosette took the plaster from Chrno and smiled as she wrapped it around her finger it felt better then looked at Chrno.

"It's okay Chrno and thank you" she replied

And with that she returned to her cell where she meet up with Sarah again

"Hey rosette you okay?" she asked

"Yep Chrno just wanted to give me this plaster for my finger" Rosette replied

"See, I told you he was a softie" giggled Sarah

Rosette giggled too

"Now how about we escape?" Said Sarah turning serious

Rosette stopped giggling and looked at Sarah

"What! But how?" she asked "we don't have the key"

"Yes we do" smirk Sarah dangling a pair of keys in front of her

Rosette smiled "Okay let's go"

And before she knew it she was out

"Right follow me I know where to go I heard Aion talk about it" explained Sarah

Rosette nodded keeping very quite while following Sarah before she halted at the kitchen doors

"You keep a look out while I get some stuff we will need" whispered Sarah

Rosette nodded

And with that Sarah disappeared. Rosette kept guard every thing seemed fine but Sarah was taking a long time to the point Rosette was getting irritated she hates waiting she started to wonder if Sarah needed her help…

She was about to look in when she heard footsteps from behind her and a voice

"And what are we doing out this late Rosette" said the voice

Rosette's body stiffened she didn't dare turn around

"_Oh fudge I've been found out" _

**AN: wow me longest chapter yet I thought I'd never finish it, I know it might be a little messy but I'll try harder on the next chapter '-.-**


	4. One way out

Chapter four: One way out 

"Well I don't have all night you know" the voice exclaimed

Rosette still didn't dare turn around.

"Come on spit it out" the voice sounded angry

Rosette started to turn around slowly while laughing nervously until she came face to face with the one that caught her…it was Chrno; rosette was stunned but relived at the same time.

"Oh…hi Chrno what a coincidence to see you out here at the same time" Rosette said nervously

Chrno raised an eye brow "Yes I suppose it is"

The two of them stood in silence for a second. Rosette was trying to come up with an excuse what to tell him but nothing came to mind, she sighed she would just had to tell him the truth. She opened her mouth to speak but Chrno beat her to it.

"If your trying to escape, you do know you're going the wrong way" Chrno exclaimed

Rosette suddenly went cross eyed, what did he just say? Is he trying to help her?

"Say what?" Rosette asked confused

"I said if you want to escape your going…"

"Yes, yes I know what you said" interrupted rosette "But why are you helping me if you are helping me?"

"To be honest with you, I don't blame you for trying to escape in fact I want to help you" Chrno explained

"Really?" beamed Rosette

Chrno nodded "Come with me the only way out is through Aion's office he has a trap door that leads down to an underground tunnel that leads out to the city". He explained

Rosette nodded and started following Chrno

"Why are you helping me Chrno" Rosette asked

"I believe young children shouldn't be kept as a bargaining chip that's all" Chrno replied

"Huh? What do you mean" Rosette asked

As Chrno was about to answer they herd footsteps behind them.

"Quick hide behind me" Chrno panicked as he dragged Rosette behind him just as Genai appeared.

"Hey Chrno did you hear a noise just now?" Genai asked

"Yes I did" replied Chrno

"_What!" _ Rosette thought to herself just her luck Chrno is going to turn her in after all

"I have already checked this area out already nothing here but I think I heard something moving over there in the west wing I was about to check it out" Chrno said

He was about to move when Genai stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't worry Chrno I'll check it out you stay here just encase they come back here" exclaimed Genai

Chrno nodded and watched as he left before turning around to face rosette who breathed out in relief.

"We better hurry now all the others have heard us there will be guards everywhere now" he exclaimed

"Okay" agreed Rosette

So the duo walked into the shadows Chrno always leading while Rosette followed sometimes ducking into corners or hiding behind Chrno every time someone approached them until at long last they have reached their destination.

"We're here" Chrno whispered

Rosette looked to find a white door with the words **"MAIN OFFICE" **engraved on to a golden platter which was nailed into the door.

Chrno dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of about sixteen keys after a minuet Chrno had finally found the right key and unlocked the door.

"It's clear, come on in Rosette" called Chrno

Rosette came into the office to find a single desk along with a computer and a long pile of paper and a dirty cup that looked like it had been there for a while.

"Come on Rosette this way" called Chrno

Rosette turned to find Chrno holding open a small door in the corner next to the bookcase.

"What! I have to crawl though there" cried Rosette

"Err… yeah I'm sorry Rosette It's the only way" Chrno exclaimed

Rosette sighed and dropped on her hands and knees and started to go through the door when a thought struck her how about Sarah?

"Oh no Chrno we have to go back and get Sarah" Rosette exclaimed

Chrno was about to speak but someone else beat him to it

"Don't worry I've already done that for you" said a voice rosette knew it was Aion

Rosette heard someone whining it sounded like Sarah! Quickly rosette got to her feet to see Sarah squirming in Aion's hands

"Let Sarah go!" exclaimed Rosette

"Now why would I do that after all she is my top spy" laughed Aion Sarah too started laughing and started changing into a woman with brown short hair with glasses and cat ears.

"Shader!" hissed Chrno

"What? I don't understand" Rosette said confused

"I'm sorry dear it's nothing to do with you it's to do with Chrno to see if he truly is a traitor" Aion explained

"So you used a child!" shouted Chrno

"Tell me Chrno what happened to the one who wanted to help me to be free for all of us to be free!" Aion shouted back

"I don't want anything to do with it if you are going to use human children to do your bidding that's just sick!" Chrno barked

"No Chrno the way the humans treated us was sick I can't believe how soft you have become you truly are useless" Aion spat

Rosette gasped she looked up at Chrno who was turning red in anger he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist as he went to strike Aion who went flying Chrno then grabbed hold of Shader and threw her at the bookcase which collapsed on top of her.

Rosette put her hand on her mouth she had never seen Chrno like this

"Hurry Rosette go though the door I'll be right behind you" Chrno called

Rosette who was still a little stunned nodded and went through

Crawling though the tunnel she could hear Chrno's heavy breathing behind her

The tunnel seemed to go on forever and it was getting hotter and hotter and rosette was starting to get thirsty, until at long last she saw the light she yelled in joy and quickly moved to it before falling over.

"Oh fudge" she cursed

As she tried to get up but she just fell down again.

"Are you okay?" called Chrno from behind

"Yes I'm fine" Rosette called back

She tried again and again but still no luck that's when it finally struck her she was truly stuck…

**AN: Well how was it good? Not good? Please Review and let me know TTFN ^.^**


	5. Old enemies, new friends

Chapter five: Old enemies, new friends

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" roared Aion as he wiped the blood from his bleeding nose and lip from the punch Chrno had given him.

Shader backed down she hated it when Aion got mad he would always take it out on the nearest person to him and that was usually Chrno but as he wasn't there anymore she knew it would be her.

"I'm sure they haven't gotten far" gulped Shader

Aion turned to face the shaken Shader and smiled wickedly

"Chrno has made it very clear whose side his on, this means war my dear brother" he smirked to himself

……….

Shader was right they hadn't got that far Rosette was trying to get out but she was stuck and stuck fast.

"Just admit it your stuck" exclaimed Chrno he was getting impatient

"No!" replied Rosette as she tried again and again still no luck

Chrno rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Rosettes back and pushed and like that Rosette came tumbling down.

"Ouch that hurt" she moaned

"Sorry Rosette but time isn't on our side" Chrno said

"Yeah well if you are going to help be more gentle next time" Rosette growled

Chrno put up his hands as in to block an imaginary blow…

Rosette was more careful not to get stuck until finally she found herself in the city well at the back of a fish market to be more truthful

Rosette climbed out of the hole followed by Chrno, rosette put her hand to her nose so did Chrno.

"Yuck, Chrno I thought this would lead us to the main city not into a smelly fish market" Rosette moaned

"Oh stop moaning will ya, we must have taken a wrong turning somewhere" Chrno exclaimed

"What do you mean a wrong turning" Rosette asked

"Well Aion isn't the only one who uses the tunnel Rizelle sometimes uses it to get food for the children" Chrno replied

"Oh so that's why the food tasted so nasty" said Rosette

Chrno nodded

"And that's why the kitchen smells like fish" Rosette smirked

Chrno laughed "Come on we better get going"

Rosette nodded

"But where?" she asked

"I've heard of an order that might help us it is run by a young girl named Azmaria if we explain what's going on they could stop it" explained Chrno

Just then Rosette remembered what Aion had said _"No! Chrno the way the humans treated us was sick" _she wondered why he said that wasn't he human but then she remembered the way Chrno has punched Aion and the way he had picked up Shader like she didn't weigh anything…

She looked up at Chrno who was scanning the area.

"Err…Chrno tell me, what did Aion meanby the way the _humans_ treated you…it's like he is trying to say your not human or something?" Rosette asked she could sweat forming on her forehead.

Chrno turned to face her, his eyes were widened but then he shut them again and sighed.

"I thought that you would have guessed by now" he replied

Rosettes eyes widened he wasn't human was he? "No!" she whispered as she stepped back

"My true name is Chrno the sinner and as you may have guessed I am none other then a demon, and so were all the others in the work shop apart from the children. You see my kind was sealed by you humans 1000 years ago, so Aion came up with a plan to free us again he made a contract with this woman named Kate and in stead of her giving up her soul she would unseal the seal and realise us" explained Chrno

Rosette felt her legs turn to jelly a _demon, _who would call themselves a demon?

"But what has that got to do with the children in the work shop?" asked a shaking Rosette

"If the government refuse to set us free then we would use the children as a bargaining chip just like I said before" Chrno replied

"You mean he would kill them?" said Rosette

Chrno nodded and was about to say more but Rosette had spun around and started running away…

"ROSETTE WAIT!" shouted Chrno from behind her

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Rosette shouted back

She begun to run faster she didn't care where she went, she just wanted to get away from Chrno as soon as possible! She just couldn't believe what Chrno had told her she could feel water down her cheek she thought she was safe with him to believe she trusted him with her life…

Soon her sides started hurting and Rosette had to stop so she stopped in an alley way she didn't know where all she knew was that she was in an alley.

She looked behind her and smiled she couldn't see Chrno any where _"Good" _she thought but that smile soon dropped as she heard laughing and saw a dustbin which was about 10 centimetres away from her fall over and out popped 3 men all with big cheesy grins on there faces.

Their clothes where dirty and ripped and torn they smelt like alcohol rosette guessed they were homeless.

"Look lads a girl in her uniform she must be looking for some fun" said one of the men

"Are you lost sweetie" teased another one of the men

"Here let use help you" said the third and he placed his dirty grimy had on her wrist

She yelled and struggled but the other two men pinned her against the wall

"CHRNOOOO" she found herself yelling before one of the men put their hand over her mouth…

**AN: Well how was that one? A little boring I know but it will get better sorry it took be awhile to upload I've been away for the New Year '-_-' **


	6. A demons companion

Chapter six: A demons companion 

Rosette's sight was getting blurry until all she could see were shapes, but she could work out the three men that had now surrounded her she knew what would happen if she just stood there.

She picked up her courage and bit the man's hand which was around her mouth.

"OUCH! The brat bit me" the man cried

Rosette then charged at the other men and knocked them other. She stood there felling proud of herself.

"Wow I'm good" she mumbled to herself

Rosette thought she better get out of the alley just in case someone came and had the wrong idea.

She was stepping over one of the men when she felt something grab her ankle and pull her down

"Ow" she cried before she yet again was pinned down

"You little brat you will pay for that" spat on of the men

She felt one of the men grab her top she yelled out again "N0!" Just as she heard another masculine voice that sounded as if it was it was Chrno.

"That's no way to treat a girl now is it gentlemen" exclaimed the voice

The men turned around to face the one who was speaking to them.

"Who are you? Don't even think about taking this girl away from me she's mine" one man spat

"She doesn't belong to anyone but you and your little buddies belong in a mental home!" replied Chrno

The man growled and gritted his teeth "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME MENTAL!" he said as he charged at the person who had spoken to him. Chrno grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up so the man's feet were left dangling.

"Then do us all a favour and crawl back under your rock where you belong!" Chrno exclaimed

Then he tossed the man over to the other men knocking them over. Each one by one scrambling to their feet and ran away apart from the man who Chrno had tossed

"You will pay for that" he hissed before he too disappeared into the shadows

Rosette got to her feet and faced Chrno; they stood there for awhile as Rosette's eyes started to water.

Chrno stepped a little closer and held out a hand.

"Rosette I…" Chrno was suddenly knocked back when he felt Rosette wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug he could feel her nails dig into his back and she was shaking all over.

"C…Chrno I was so scared" she cried

She was so glad to see Chrno it was ridiculous. But she didn't care she felt Chrno wrap his arms around her.

"It is okay Rosette their gone they won't bother you again" he mumbled in her ear

They stayed in the tight embrace for awhile when Rosette realised who she was truly hugging she pulled away and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Sorry about that Chrno you probably think I'm pathetic crying like that and hugging you like that it must have been embarrassing for you" she sobbed

Chrno's eyes widened as he waved his arms

"No it was okay, every one gets scared once in awhile and need someone there for them and well I liked the hug you gave me. You know not a lot of humans give demons a hug so it was nice" Chrno replied blushing

Rosette laughed "You softie" she giggled

Chrno laughed but then turned seriously

"I didn't get a chance to explain myself properly" he exclaimed

"Alright start talking" Rosette replied

"I was in the idea of helping Aion and capturing the children but when I first saw them tiny little things compared to me so scared it got to me that what we're using them for is sickening their innocent they shouldn't be punished. I tried telling Aion this but he had none of it and said that I have become too weak so I got treated just like them" explained Chrno

"So you were trying to help them?" asked Rosette

"Yes but all I could do is make their stay at the work shop a bit more pleasant but when I saw you I knew that maybe there was hope" Chrno replied

Rosette smiled she like the Idea of her being the hero.

"Very well let's put a stop to Aion's plan now which way to the order you were on about?" Asked Rosette

Chrno grinned not far follow me" he exclaimed

And with that became the first step of the biggest scoop of Rosettes life she smirked with her demon companion what could go wrong….?


	7. The Devil makes his move

Chapter seven: The devil makes his move 

"So what, a kid escapes it not like anyone will believe her" exclaimed Kate

"Of course not, after all the media is on our tail and the police everywhere but that's not a problem is it!" Aion replied sarcastically

"All right, all right I get the point so what is your plan" Kate asked defeated

"My plan has already begun I have already sent out spies all over the cities and the girl and Chrno have already been spotted in a fish market it is said they are going to the order" explained Aion

"What!" exclaimed Kate rising from her seat "Why waste your time spying on them when you can get them without any trouble?" she asked

"Patient, we shall strike when the time is right" Aion smirked

…………….

Chrno felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end something wasn't right he felt like he was being watched.

At the moment he was standing out side a corner shop waiting for Rosette to hurry up and get more supplies that they would need but it didn't turn up that way.

"And stay out!" shouted the shop keeper as he threw Rosette out

"Hey is that anyway to treat a woman!" Rosette shouted back

"Your no woman you're a hot headed gorilla!" the shop keeper exclaimed

That was it Rosette was really mad she could feel her eye twitch, how dare he?

"Why you…!" she shouted before she felt Chrno pull her back into the crowds.

"This isn't over!" Rosette exclaimed she could she the shop keeper pull a face at her she felt her eye twitch yet again before Chrno faced her.

"You big dunce, this is the third shop we have been to and have been thrown out if you keep up this attitude of yours no shops will serve us" he exclaimed

"Well excuse me I can't help it if they try to accuse me of stealing" Rosette replied crossing her arms

"What! You were stealing?" Chrno exclaimed

"No!" Rosette replied in defence

Chrno sighed and gave in arguing wouldn't solve anything.

"Come on lets get moving we don't have a lot of time" he said

Rosette said nothing only nodded and followed Chrno they walked most of the way in silence this made Rosette fill awkward she tried making conversation with Chrno but he wasn't listening like he was tying to figure something out.

Chrno was indeed trying to figure something out well two actually one to remember where the order was and two to try and figure out what he was senescing something was wrong he knew he had to be careful who knows what Aion was up to…

Plus Rosette's moaning didn't help anyone

"Aw, Chrno we have been walking for ages let's get a taxi" she moaned

"No we haven't we have only been walking for ten minuets the order is only…" before Chrno could finish his sentence Rosette had only just waved down a taxi and had gotten in to it.

"Come on Chrno!" Rosette called

Chrno sighed and got in the taxi

"Where to?" asked the driver

"The order" Chrno and Rosette said in unison

The driver nodded and started to drive off

"You are the laziest person I know" Chrno exclaimed folding his arms

"I know great isn't it" Rosette replied sarcastically showing Chrno a toothy grin

Chrno rolled his eyes and then the sat in silence for the rest of the journey, Rosette was looking out the window while Chrno was falling asleep still with his arms folded.

Rosette put her hand on the cold glass and sighed and closed her eyes _"What have I got myself into, the school must be worried" _she thought but then she heard a little moan she smiled and opened her eyes and turned to the one who was next to her.

She wasn't alone in this she had Chrno every thing will be okay, right?

Just then the taxi came to a stop Rosette found herself looking at a pair of iron gates. And a church she sweat dropped _"This wasn't what I had in mind" _she thought in her mind.

"We're here" the driver called

Chrno opened an eye and looked out side he then brightened up

"Come on Rosette we're here" he exclaimed

Rosette moaned as Chrno paid the driver.

And there she was Rosette Christopher standing out side the very gates of the order.

"Whose there" called a voice

"My name is Chrno and this is Rosette we wish to speak to Azmaria it concerns the protection of the population of humans we have news that we might be under attack from demons" Chrno called back

There was silence for a second until the gates finally opened Chrno smiled satisfied with his result.

Then a woman appeared in a nun uniform carrying a gun eyed Rosette and Chrno and snorted.

"Come with me" she exclaimed

Chrno and Rosette exchanged glances but followed the nun in to the church yard where Rosette spotted an old man with white hair and beard with goggles with a perverted grin across his face looking at Rosette, Rosette decided it would be safer if she stayed nearer to Chrno so she hooked her hand around his arm.

Chrno nerves were getting the better of him mostly because he was in a church the last place a demon wants to be, but it was also the guns the nuns where carrying _"Nuns with guns great mix" _he thought to himself, he looked down to Rosette who had gripped on to his arm she was looking at an old man with a gin on his face Rosette looked worried and Chrno knew why so he allowed her to grab on to him plus it helped him as well.

They stayed holding on to each other until they have finally come to a pair of wooded doors the nun knocked on the door "Enter" called a soft voice on the over side of the door the nun opened the door and went inside leaving Chrno and rosette outside.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am but we have to people that say that we are under threat of an attack" the nun explained

"What! Bring them in" Azmaria ordered

The nun beckoned Chrno and Rosette to come in as they came in they let go of each other.

Rosette was amazed by what she saw a big room with a big window and a sofa in the corner.

"Welcome please takes a seat" said a young looking girl with white hair and red eyes sitting near a desk in front of the giant window.

"Sister Anna do you mind getting us some tea" Azmaria asked

The nun nodded and left the room eyeing Chrno as she left, Chrno gulped as he went to seat down.

"Now what brings you here and what about this attack?" Azmaria asked

Chrno cleared his throat and began telling the story about Aion's plot for domination while Rosette explained about the children and the work shop, Azmaria listen in pure shock.

"And that's why we need your help" Rosette explained as she heard Anna come in with the tea Azmaria thanked her and with that she was gone again.

"I see so…" Azmaria got caught off guard as she saw her tea was vibrating she raised an eye brow Chrno and Rosette exchanged glance before hearing a crack behind them they turned to find themselves face to face with a goo like creature it's whole body was made of black slime. It laughed

"He who betrayed us may suffer for eternity, the one which escaped us shall die" it splattered

Azmaria got out her gun from her pocket and shot it making a hole when it hit the creature but the hole was soon healed again the creature laughed.

"That tickled" it sniggered

Azmaria gritted her teeth this was going to take more then a single shot…but how do you kill something that has no true form?

**AN: I know, I know not good but I will get better it's just I have been very busy this lately mostly homework. (Damn teachers they don't stop for anyone do they?) "-.-**


	8. Hell's messenger

Chapter eight: Hell's messenger 

The whole of the church was put on high alert it seemed that these creatures had appeared all over the church.

Normal weapons were useless not even a gospel seemed to work as the creature just blocked it.

Azmaria was panicking she darted her head all over the room, what could she do? She needed back up….

"I knew something was wrong" Chrno exclaimed

"What you mean this thing was following us?" Rosette asked

Chrno nodded in reply before grabbing hold of Rosette's arm making her bump into him.

"Hey" Rosette complained

"Listen stay near me alright!" Chrno exclaimed

"Why?" Rosette asked

"Just do it" Chrno snapped

Rosette flinched _"jeez what's Chrno's problem?" _she asked herself but she did as she was told.

"The barrier, use a barrier" exclaimed Chrno

"What why?" asked Azmaria but before Chrno could answer the creature swung its arm for another attack

Azmaria had to leap to the phone to avoid herself getting hit by that thing. She quickly picked up the receiver and dialled a number before ducking under her desk an old masculine voice picked up at the other end.

"Hello" he called

"Elder? It's me Azmaria bring me some crucifix barriers and fast" ordered Azmaria

"Right a way me lady" replied the elder

"Place them out side the church yard makes sure the Church is actually inside the barrier it's self" she exclaimed

"Alrighty then" the elder said then hung up

Azmaria put the phone back and had to duck behind her desk as the creature swung in for another attack. She saw Chrno roll into a corner to get out of the creatures reach, just as the creature turned to face Rosette.

Rosette faced the creature in horror as it reached out a slimy hand and grabbed her she let out a scream, Chrno tried to save Rosette but it was in vain as the creature just battered him away like he was nothing.

Rosette started to feel breathless as the creatures grip tightened around her neck she could just see Chrno trying to get to her but the creature was just simply pushing him away.

"You might as well give up sinner, Aion will win in the end" the creature laughed before screaming as a green light appeared underneath it, it dropped Rosette and as quick as a flash Chrno came to the rescue.

Azmaria gave a satisfied smiled as she watched the creature scream, she got out her gun once again and loaded a gospel into it she aimed and told Rosette and Chrno to move out of the way after they had moved Azmaria fired the shot…

A blue light surrounded the creature it let out a screech before just becoming a pile of brown goo on the floor she gave out a huge breathe of air before hearing the phone ring she picked up the phone.

"Hello" she called breathless

"It's me ma'am I bring good news all the monsters have been destroyed the plan was a success" the Elder exclaimed

"Very good Elder well done you placed the barriers just in time" Azmaria replied before hanging up, even though Azmaria and the others couldn't see it the old man was blushing fiercely.

Azmaria turned to her strange new guests who were leaning over the pile of goo.

"What was that thing?" Rosette asked

"A hell's messenger" Chrno replied clenching his fists

"A what?" Rosette asked

"This creature does have a true form but it seems to us that it hasn't as it's not really here it's just an illusion" Chrno explained

"What! But how could it grab me if it's just an illusion" Rosette exclaimed

Chrno scratched his head and laughed nervously "Well that's where it gets complicated" he replied

"Now that's interesting how a stranger can like you know so much about the demons I don't think your part of the order" said a voice from behind them Chrno swung around to find Azmaria leaning on her desk with her arms crossed.

"No, no I'm not" Chrno replied defeated

"Well if your not one of us and we don't give any information to the public or the press so the only option there is is that you are a…" Azmaria trailed of as Chrno interrupted her.

"Yes, Yes I am a demon" he exclaimed

"What! How did you get in here" Azmaria exclaimed as she pointed her gun at Chrno

Rosette's eyes widened as she stepped in front of Chrno

"Wait please, you don't understand Chrno isn't like the others" Rosette pleaded

Azmaria snorted "I see where this is going using a human child as your shield like that" she exclaimed

"No!" Chrno replied

"Your wrong without Chrno I wouldn't have escaped Aion and the three men in the alley way" rosette protested

Azmaria sighed and put the gun on the desk and went to sit down she looked fed up.

"You know this reminds me of story that I heard when I was twelve it was a story of a foolish traveller and a demon it went like this" she began

"A traveller was once exploring a new world that people told him was full of misery, he couldn't help but explore it, so that's what he did until he came to a dark woods, he entered the dark woods and got lost until a strange creature came by and told the traveller that he would help him find his way out, but the traveller replied "how can I trust you, how do I know you wont eat me?", the creature laughed and replied "Why would I? I only want some berries on the other side of the woods" the traveller thought about this and agreed so of they went for a while nothing happened until the traveller saw the light and started to run towards it but suddenly felt a strange pain in his arm he looked to find it was the creature eating his arm he asked why the creature was doing it and the creature laughed you truly are foolish you should have known better then to come here, and to trust me, you should know better that a demon doesn't eat berries but the very soul of a living being…" Azmaria paused and looked down at her hands.

There was silence in the room as Rosette was trying to recap on every thing that Azmaria had just told her she couldn't stop thinking about that poor traveller.

"Poor guy" Rosette replied in a loud whisper

"They say it's a true story" Azmaria explained

Rosette gasped but then realised what she was truly there for she whipped away her tears.

"Chrno's not like that, so if you not ganna help us then we will do it by our selves" Rosette exclaimed turning around only to hear Azmaria call her back

Azmaria sighed "I will ignore the fact that Chrno is a demon for now as leader as the order I can not just ignore it so fine I will help you!"


	9. The winning speech

Chapter nine: The winning speech

**AN: Well it election time lets hope the team can stop them in time. .**

The Room suddenly filed with the sound of clapping as president Remington entered the room he smiled and waved at his people. He cleared his through and began to talk.

"So we reach that time of year again when the winds of change start to blow. And a new leader must rise for the good of all mankind, it is he who should lead America into greater victory or in greater defeat, this why my people the power is now in your hands to vote for the greater good for us all, each and every one of you have the right to have your voices heard to make America great, because with out our people there would be no America…thank you" Remington exclaimed

The whole crowd got off their seats and started to cheer. There was one thing the people of America loved about their present president was that he always kept his speech short and simple but still fall of heart and spice also he never left a stone unturned and always tried to keep America at it's very best.

But that was about to Change as something smirked in the shadows….

"What a load of nonsense" Cried a voice the crowed gasped and turned to the where the voice had come from it belonged to Kate who was standing on the stage about 70 centimetres away from Remington.

"All of you are easily fooled by what you hear with all your big words and empty praises and promises and ridiculously long speeches can't you see they don't really give a damn about you they just want money and to show those losers at work what they are really made of, nothing but a drunken bet. And then the hard work comes along and they don't know what the hell to do, but if you vote for me and I promise you that will change for the greater good." Kate Exclaimed

"But how do we know that won't happen with you" asked a member from the crowd

"Because I was once like you, slaves in my own country paying unfair taxes that the government uses for the own greedy selves spending it on unnecessary things like sending our children into war and buying war equipment when they can spend it on improving schools and hospitals plus having to obey stupid laws that don't make sense." She replied

There were murmurs in the crowd _"she had a point" _they all thought…

Meanwhile……..

Chrno was getting more nervous by the second, he had spent two days in the church and he had gotten nothing but dirty looks and guns aimed at his head from the nuns that worked here.

Rosette also wasn't to sure about this place of course she didn't get guns aimed at her head like Chrno, but instead a perverted old man looking up her skirt, believe me if Rosette had a pound for the many times she hit that man she would be rich by now.

Right now they were sitting on the sofas in Azmaria's office they were each discussing a way to approach the enemies.

"If the three of us enter through the main entrance and the rest of my team surround the rest of the building and blocking the other exits the enemies can't escape we could take them down that way" explained Azmaria

Both Chrno and Rosette agreed to this and they got ready Rosette armed with a pistol and some extra bullets along with some crucifix barriers. Chrno was armed with a sword and a pistol.

After that they got in the car along with Azmaria and some others with different cars and drove off to there destination.

Rosette felt a chill wash over her which made her hands start shaking she tried to make them stop but the more she tried the more nervous she got, she closed her eyes to try to calm down but just then she felt something warm being placed on to her hands which helped them to stop.

She opened her eyes to see another hand on hers she looked up to see Chrno smiling at her.

"It will be alright, I won't let anything happen to you" Chrno said

Rosette smiled "I know" She replied

Just then the car grounded to a halt. Azmaria turned to face the two

"We're here" she exclaimed

Rosette gulped while Chrno nodded both of them was nervous they didn't know how it would turn out. Chrno opened the door and got out of the car Rosette followed straight after.

It was a cold, dark and foggy afternoon Rosette looked around to see the rest of the members of the order were getting into there places aiming there guns at the buildings while passers by were told to move along and to stay out of the way. Rosette was getting butterflies in her stomach so she went to look for Chrno who has suddenly wondered off.

She found him again talking to Azmaria they were discussing how to approach this mission.

"I suggest we use the element of surprise" Chrno exclaimed

"Yes I think…oh hey Rosette you ready?" Azmaria asked

Rosette looked at Chrno who smiled she then looked back at Azmaria and nodded

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS DO THIS THING!" Azmaria ordered to her team they all nodded and got in to their places. Azmaria, Chrno and Rosette hid behind the doors with pistols at the ready.

"On the count of three" Azmaria said "one…two…three"

The door swung open Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria rushed inside they were met by loud surprised gasps of a crowd of people all in suits and dresses who were now looking at the trio.

"Kate valentine your under arrest by the order for making deals with demons for the sake of taking over the country by force and for the crime of taking innocent children to do so" Azmaria exclaimed aiming her weapon at the woman in a long black dress short hair and glasses.

The crowd gasped "What's this about?" president Remington asked but no one could answer him…

Kate laughed "Oh I don't think so" she teased "Aion" she called

Just then Aion came out of the shadows and laughed as he held out his hand just as Chrno yelled Rosette looked over along with Azmaria to find Chrno hands and neck were covered in chains Rosette could see him struggle to keep to his feet but it was no use he fell to his knees.

Rosette tried to call out to Chrno but before she could she felt her self been forced to the floor, she managed to turn her head to find the same had happened to Azmaria who had someone pinning her down Rosette guessed that's what happened to herself as well.

Suddenly a strange pain hit her chest that's when she knew their plan had failed…

**AN: Oh jeez I think I've over done my ability to write a good fanfic as I don't really know where to go anymore, but littleblueshadow never gives up please review and tell me what you think or if you have any Ideas I'd be more then grateful XD **


	10. back at square one

Chapter ten: Back at square one

"Hey Rosette wake up…"

Rosette opened an eye and looked up to find Azmaria looking down at her with a worried look on her face, Rosette sat up.

"Huh…What happened?"she asked

Azmaria gave out a sigh "our plan…it failed", Rosette's eyes widened as her memories returned she remembered being at the elections and then…she gasped.

"Where's Chrno?" she asked

"He's over there" Azmaria exclaimed

She pointed to the corner of the room where Rosette found Chrno leaning on the wall with his head down and his eyes were closed.

Rosette gasped and run over him and started shaking him "Chrno...hey Chrno are you there?" she asked.

"Huh…It weren't me…" Chrno replied still half asleep

Rosette raised an eye brow "What weren't you?"

Chrno suddenly snapped out of it and was now fully awake "Oh...Rosette. Err where are we?" he asked

"In some underground workshop I think" Azmaria replied walking over to them.

Both Chrno's and Rosette's eyes widened "We can't be" Chrno exclaimed he looked around the room it all looked like his has been here before and indeed he had,

"We're back in the workshop" he exclaimed

"What! You mean we're back at square one" Rosette gasped

Chrno nodded slowly, Rosette let out a huge sigh and let herself drop to the floor,

Letting her head sink.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Azmaria was trying to figure out how there plain had failed _"It's like they were expecting us" _she kept saying inside her head.

While on the other hand Chrno was feeling bad he told Rosette that he would help her but instead let her down along with Azmaria he felt sick with guilt.

Rosette was too feeling like she had let Chrno down and Azmaria they tried so hard while she's been sitting around doing nothing but wondering where her next meal would come from, that's a point she was feeling hungry just then see realised the bit of chewing gun she "brought" at the shop when she first got out of the workshop.

She dug her hand though her pockets trying to find that bit of gum, after about ten seconds she found it and put in her mouth and started chewing loudly she was enjoying the sweet strawberry taste in her dry mouth.

"Oh yum…delicious…hmmmm" she mumbled

Chrno was getting irritated "Do you mind chewing that a little quieter?" he asked

Rosette stopped chewing and gave Chrno and evil smile, Chrno flinched what was she up to?

Just then Rosette started to blow up a big bubble with her chewing gun right in Chrno's face; Chrno smirked and dig the bubble with one of his nails…

"**POP" **

Went the bubble in Rosette's face, bits of gum every where Chrno laughed as Rosette gave him a bonk on the head.

Rosette was about to wipe it off when Genai came into the room and looked over at Rosette.

"Hey you demon" he called

Chrno's body straightened "Who me?" he asked

Genai shook his head "no not you traitor" he replied

He looked at Rosette "I mean you" he exclaimed

Rosette pointed at herself she still had the gum on her face.

"Yes. What are you doing in there, here let me let you out Aion wants everyone there at the white house it seems we've won" he explained

"WHAT!" Azmaria shouted

"Yeah, where's your god now nun" Genai teased as he let Rosette out

"Get yourself ready he is expecting us" he told Rosette

Rosette nodded and watched as Genai left before turning back to her friends.

"They think I'm one of them" Rosette exclaimed

"That's good you can get us out" Chrno beamed

"How?" Rosette asked

"Aion has a spare set of keys in his office remember I showed you the way can you try and get them and bring them back here" Chrno replied

Rosette nodded "I'll try my best" she said before disappearing behind the door

Chrno sighed _"I hope she is okay" _he thought

………………………

Rosette could hear Children working in the background and the sound of guards shouting at them, she sighed but still carried on through the grey dull corridors that she knew all to well.

Suddenly she heard footsteps from behind her so she hid behind a wooden box in front of her the footsteps stopped for a second…

"Hey can you smell human?" it asked

"Yes but that's just the children nothing to worry about" replied the other

The two of the guards carried on walking, they walked straight pass Rosette, Rosette let out a deep breath.

After a couple more twists and turns she made it to Aion's Office which was empty. She saw the keys hung up on a peg near the tunnel exit she quickly unhooked them and made her way back to Azmaria and Chrno.

After more guards encounters she made her way back.

"Hey guys I've got them" Rosette said dangling the keys in front of her.

Chrno smiled as Rosette unlocked the door

"Great work Rosette!" Chrno exclaimed

Rosette blushed.

"Yes great Job Rosette, now give me the keys so I can rescue the rest of my team while you and Chrno get out of here" Azmaria ordered

Rosette and Chrno nodded and then the trio parted

Chrno and Rosette made a dash for the tunnel exit in Aion's office always avoiding guards on there way they almost got caught but Chrno managed to knock the guard out before it could do anything.

They had finally made it out through the tunnel exit but when then got out they discovered America wasn't America no more.

**AN: well how was it please review sorry it took so long but I have a pile of homework the size of mount Everest. Hehe XD **


	11. There's no I in team

Chapter eleven: There's no "I" in team

Rosette couldn't believe it, she just couldn't…

"W…What in the world happened" she whimpered as she looked at the deserted streets and upside down cars through shop windows.

She felt a stinging feeling in her eyes as she backed into a shocked Chrno who embraced her in a tight hug.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Rosette sniffed

"Aion, you bastard" Chrno muttered

After a few seconds the duo finally decided to look at the damage more carefully, as they walked though broken glass and cracked concrete Rosette spotted a shadow going behind a car, she tugged on Chrno's shirt and told him to follow her as they did so they found a scruffy man shaking in the corner.

"H…Hello" Rosette whispered

The man looked over at Rosette with a disturbing look on his face

"G…get away f…from me" he cried

"It's okay we wont hurt you, just tell us what happened" Chrno said

It's to late for me…t….they are after me, save yourselves" the man exclaimed

"Who are after you?" Rosette asked

"T…them" the man replied pointing a shaky finger at the sky

Both Chrno and Rosette looked up and saw something flying towards them some sort of deformed griffin type thing.

Chrno grabbed hold of Rosette's hand.

"Come on" he said pulling on Rosette's hand

"B…But the man" Rosette whimpered

"It's too late for him" Chrno exclaimed before dragging Rosette behind another car as they watched the man being abducted by the griffin and disappeared into the sky all was left was the mans screams that echoed through the city.

Rosette felt that stinging feeling in her eyes again so Chrno again gave her another tight hug before they moved on

The duo made their way to the white house maybe that is where they would find Kate, when they reached there they saw it was well guarded.

"Oh fudge how are we going to pass them?" Rosette whispered

"Don't worry I've got a plain you go and distract them and leave the rest to me" Chrno said

"What…but I…?:"

Before Rosette could say anything else she found her self being pushed in front of the guards while wearing a clowns outfit and holding three oranges for some reason, the two guards raised an eyebrow while staring at a very confused Rosette _"Since when do I wear a clowns outfit and why am I holding three oranges" _she thought to herself

"Err…can we help you" one of the guards said

"Oh err… roll up, roll up, to see the amazing err…Blondie and her amazing oranges" Rosette said trying to think of a disguise and where was Chrno?

"Alright clown show us what you can do" the guard exclaimed laughing

Rosette growled all she wanted to do was to kick them where it hurts.

"Clown my ass" she mumbled so they couldn't hear her, and after that she started to juggle the three oranges while riding a unicycle that too came out of nowhere and balancing a chainsaw on her nose…chainsaw? Now this was getting ridiculous.

As ridiculous as it seemed it was working the guards were falling for it laughing just then Chrno sneaked up behind them and wrapped an arm around their necks and bumping their heads together both the guards fell on the floor unconscious.

"Now that's what I call** dead** funny" Chrno said laughing at his own jokes

Rosette just rolled her eyes and took the suit off and told Chrno to get a move on and they both entered the white house.

They entered and had to duck past other guards, there was no way Rosette was going to do the clown bit again.

After many twists and turns they made it to the main office to where the president normally was, Rosette and Chrno counted to three.

"One…two…three"

The door swung open and there inside was Kate and Aion who turned around in surprise and stared at the duo.

"R...Rosette…but…how?" Kate asked in alarm

"Word of advise Kate, a journalist and a demon is a never a good mix we always find away to get what we want" Rosette replied

Chrno gave a smirk in agreement

Kate and Aion narrowed their eyes.

"Oh really" Kate said teasingly "We shall see about that"

"Aion" Kate ordered

Now it was Aion's turn to smirk as he began to raise his hand and aiming it at Chrno who got ready for what was coming…

**CRASH!!!!!!**

Suddenly in a blink of an eye Aion and Kate found them surrounded by members of the order, rosette smiled _"Perfect timing" _

Kate and Aion just stood there trying to figure out what just happened, when Aion felt a heavy weight fall on him and with a yelp he fell to the floor with a thud, he managed to look up to find the one that had pinned him down was Chrno, while many members of the order including Rosette wrestled Kate to the floor.

"You fool Chrno look at what you have done now we should never be free" Aion exclaimed

Chrno snorted and pushed Aion's head further into the floor, while leaning in so his lips met Aion's ear enough for him to whisper

"With every great victory, comes an even greater defeat…"

And that was the end of Aion's raid of terror…….

...................................................AFTER STORY…………………………………........

It was about a year or so later and order had finally been restored to America, but the story and memories still lived on, Kate was arrested and placed in a mad person institute and Aion…well… no one truly knew some people say he too was arrested while others say he escaped but other believe he was destroyed by Chrno but Chrno would never say.

The order carried on as normal and never spoke of it…and the children were returned unharmed to their parents

And for Rosette…

Well Right know she is sitting on her door step while looking over some old newspapers and finally came across the one she had been looking for.

"We shall never forget that day" Chrno said from behind her while carrying to hot mugs of hot chocolate and handing one to Rosette,

"No…No we wont" Rosette replied as she sip her drink and looking down at the picture of her and Chrno with president Remington, looking at the camera smiling while Rosette shook Remington's hand with a medal hanging around her and Chrno's neck.

"**Local school girl and a Demon save America from total destruction" **it read…

**AN: well there you have it the ending at last *sigh* I thought I would never finish but like I said before littleblueshadow never gives up ^^ anyway please review and tell me what you think. TTFN **


End file.
